1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to pressure-induced counters and, particularly, to a pressure-induced counter which can depress leading-edge jitters existing in electrical signals and count accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure-induced relay is usually used as a countable signal source for a counter when the pressure-induced relay has been pressed by an external force. A level switch equipped in the pressure-induced relay is generally selected from the mechanical elastic switches. The selected mechanical elastic switch completes the transition between a high-level position and a low-level position for generating a countable signal by connecting and disconnecting the corresponding resilient contacts in the mechanical elastic switch. However, due to the resilient effect of the resilient contacts, the resilient contacts inevitably vibrate continuously during connections and disconnections, which induces a phenomenon called “leading-edge jitter” in the signals. As a result, a number of countable signals are generated by the pressure-induced relay in one period of transition, wherein all the signals can be counted by the counter. As a result, the accuracy of the counter is impaired.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a pressure-induced counter which can overcome the above-described problem.